


You Love It

by MasterTLA



Series: Practice [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Bottom Derek, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTLA/pseuds/MasterTLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek really really thinks Alpha Stiles is attractive. </p><p>Alpha Stiles really really thinks Derek is attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a GIF.

**TLA**

It was nothing new. They often had to wrangle in omegas who thought they could just come in to Beacon Hills territory and cause problems. They thought a young alpha wouldn't be able to handle them.

They thought wrong.

Erica punched the closest omega in the face. There were six of them, and the Beacon Hills pack had them surrounded. Intimidation worked surprisingly well with strays.

"If you cause any more problems we'll beat you," Jackson growled. Derek scoffed. That didn't sound scary at all.

"[To death](http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdw4d40KjZ1ruc4cuo1_500.gif)," Stiles added, voice low and dangerous, eyes glowing ruby red.

Okay. Now _that_? That was scary.

And hot.

**TLA**

Stiles grinned as he watched his cock disappear between Derek's lips. He ran his hands through soft black hair to distract himself from thrusting his hips. "You like my alpha voice that much?" he questioned, voice going deep, eyes bleeding red. They hadn't even made it back to the car. They were still in the trees with only crickets and fireflies to see what they were doing.

Derek flashed his own blue eyes and moaned. It sent vibrations through Stiles' cock and his hips twitched hard. He tried to pull back in apology but Derek grabbed his ass and pushed. The alpha could fill himself slide deeper into the wet heat and he growled. His grip in Derek's hair tightened and he thrust his hips.

"Is this what you want?" he growled. A pleased moan was his answer. Derek's eyes slipped closed. "Hey," he tsked, "Open those pretty blues for me." He smiled. "That's better." He slid one hand down from soft black locks to the rough feel of Derek's stubble. His touch was gentle while his thrusts remained hard. He knew how crazy the conflicting feelings made his boyfriend.

It didn't take long at all for him to feel close. Derek's mouth was made for this. He told him as much, making sure to add a little extra alpha oomph to his tone. He could feel Derek tremble. He grinned. "If we make it to the car I can have a taste of you as well. Would you like that?" He lost any sort of rhythm he'd established. Just the thought of getting his mouth on Derek, getting him all wet and sloppy, seeing him all flushed and spread out on the leather interior of-

"Fuck," he growled, coming suddenly down Derek's throat. His hips stuttered as he milked his orgasm until he was wobbly in the knees. He pulled Derek up and into a deep kiss. He was well used to the taste of himself on Derek's tongue.

This tended to happen a lot. One of them would do something to set the other off. For Derek it was just about any time Stiles went alpha in any shape or fashion. He really had a thing for Stiles' deep commanding voice. For Stiles it was just about anything Derek did if he was being honest. His fucking mouth when he was being a snarky bastard, his fucking abs when he was working out, his fucking ass in any of his damn pants. Basically, neither of them could keep their hands to themselves.

"Car. Now," Stiles growled into Derek's neck.

**TLA**

Derek groaned as he woke. He was lying in the only spot on the whole bed where the sun was spilling through the curtains. Of course. And then the smell hit him. Stiles was making breakfast.

He got up and slid on the first pair of boxers he grabbed from the dresser. They were snug (Stiles'), but he couldn't be bothered to change. One of two things would happen. Either Stiles would finish breakfast and then have his way with Derek, or he would ravage Derek first, burn breakfast, and then they'd go out to grab something. The older wolf was perfectly fine with either of those options.

Stiles was piling a plate high with scrambled eggs when he heard Derek's feet padding towards the kitchen. He added a dash of salt and a handful of cheese as he turned towards the footsteps. "Hey babe," he started, "eggs and bacon okay with... y-" He licked his lips at the snug fit of his own damn boxers on Derek's hips. If his eyes bled red a little bit it wasn't his fault.

Derek smirked. "Sounds good to me," he said. He sniffed the air. "Bacon's burning."

"Fuck!"

The older wolf laughed as he watched Stiles flail around to salvage breakfast. If Stiles flailed a little more than necessary to hear Derek's laugh then nobody knew it but him.

**TLA**

"Stop, stop," Derek pleaded, struggling against the firm grip on his hips. "I can't- please." He was breathless and hot; was the room spinning? It felt like he couldn't get enough oxygen to his brain.

Stiles grinned and released the older wolf from his grasp. "Sorry, babe." He placed an apologetic kiss on the small of Derek's back, but he was nothing less than smug.

Derek tried to roll his eyes, but he wasn't sure that it worked. His body was still convinced that Stiles' tongue was wrecking him. His fingers and toes felt tingly, little tremors shook his limbs. His breathing was mostly just panting for breath. He at least managed something of a glare when he saw Stiles' face. "Wipe your face off," he growled to cover his embarrassment.

The alpha had no trouble rolling _his_ eyes, but he did as instructed and used the sheets to wipe his face. He was sure his mouth and chin matched Derek's ass, all shiny and wet. He grinned. "As if you don't love it," he teased, propping himself up on one elbow to look down at the older wolf.

Derek managed to lift an arm and placed a slightly shaky hand on the alpha's cheek. "Yeah... I guess I do," he replied with a soft smile.

Stiles grinned widely, probably looking like an idiot, but he didn't care. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on my smut style. How am I doing so far?


End file.
